The DARE Show
by Amaya2
Summary: Exactly what the title says! This is a Dare show for the cast of YGO! just send in a dare with your review and watch it happen! chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO now and I never will! (  
  
Authors note: Hello all! I'm Amaya this is my first Ygo fic! It was suggested that I would do one by someone (who will not be named). This fic is only for fun and I will not accept flames!  
  
*~*  
  
Amaya: Hello! Welcome to The DARE Show! (  
  
Audience: ::claps madly:: (  
  
Amaya: So for this show we will have the cast of YGO!  
  
Yugi: What exactly are we going to do?  
  
Amaya: Whatever the fans suggest you to do of course!  
  
Seto: What if I don't want to?  
  
Amaya: then I will be forced to tell the crowd to make your dares the worst!  
  
Seto: Yeah, right  
  
Amaya: ::smacks Seto::  
  
Joey: ::laughs stupidly::  
  
Amaya: okay! So the rules are simple! Just send a review and with your dare and in the next chapter the YGO character will do it! Or else!  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU ALL WILL NOT RULE ME!!!!!  
  
Amaya: Settle down Yami Bakura! ::locks Yami Bakura in a closet:: Okay so review and the story will keep going! YAY a never ending story!!!!  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: YESSS! The torture will never end! MWAHAHAHAH! ::calms down:: sorry about that!  
  
Yami Yugi: I can use the heart of the cards to save us!  
  
Amaya: that won't work here! I and the fans control this!  
  
Audience: yay!  
  
Seto: I highly doubt that you mutts can do much damage  
  
Amaya: ::smacks Seto so hard he passes out::  
  
Ryou: was that really necessary?  
  
Amaya: Yes! ::hands the passed out Seto to Ryou:: Wanna have a go?  
  
Ryou: ummm..Okay ::smacks Seto::  
  
Amaya: go RYOU! ( ( I have a weakness for him! Ryou: ::blush::) okay so you can send in more than one dare and may review as many times as you want! ::evil Laugh::  
  
Yami B: ::from the closet:: YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: we'll have to see Yami Bakura! Remember this is FOR-FUN! No Flames!!!!!! Okay say good-bye for now guys!  
  
All: Spare us!!!!!! (  
  
Amaya: ^_^X 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh!  
  
Authors note: thanks for the reviews! I tried to put as many up as I could! So on with the show!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amaya: Hi! And welcome to the first episode of The DARE Show!  
  
Audience: ::claps and screams::  
  
Amaya: well we have some great dares today!!! And I'd like to say thank you to all that -  
  
Audience: On with the show already!!!  
  
Amaya: okie! the first dare ever is from Liz:  
  
* Dares? I dare Seto to.STRIP! But to keep the rating decent, just to his boxers, then put him in a tank of sharks and sell his clothes on E-bay! Except for his overcoat, which I want to keep! I'll add it to my collection.  
  
*  
  
Seto: STRIP?!  
  
Joey: Who's the dog now?  
  
Tea: that's really gross!  
  
Yugi: yeah! Your not going to make Seto do it, are you Amaya?  
  
Amaya: ::thinks:: yes! ::spotlight appears on Seto:: go ahead!  
  
Seto: ugh I can't...::hears music and starts striping his coat off:: what the?  
  
Audience: ::cheers::  
  
Amaya: oops! :: grabs coat:: this is for Liz! Here you go! ::gives it to Liz:: for your collection!  
  
Seto: ::strips his shirt off:: why am I doing this???  
  
Amaya: cause it's a dare! You HAVE to do it!  
  
Seto: this is embarrassing!  
  
Amaya: I know! ::takes a picture::  
  
Audience: ::cheering more loudly::  
  
Joey: ugh.I'll be back!...::runs to the bathroom::  
  
Seto: ::Throws his pants off to reveal his boxers which have little smiles on them:: ugh...  
  
Amaya: wow...Seto..That.was..COOL!  
  
All: ::anime fall::  
  
Seto: ::blushes like mad:: can I have my clothes?  
  
Tristen: Aren't his clothes supposed to be sold on E-bay?  
  
Amaya: right you are! So Mokuba can take care of that!  
  
Mokuba: I can't do that to Seto! He's my big brother!  
  
Amaya: sure you can! ::sends Mokuba out with Seto's clothes:: don't worry! We'll give him some clothes..Someday..  
  
Seto: NOOOOOO!!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?!?  
  
Amaya: never mind that! Right now you have to be put into a tank of sharks! ::a tank appears with sharks::  
  
Seto: NOOOO!!!!! ::gets thrown in by Yami Bakura:: AHHHH KILLER SHARKS!!!!!  
  
Sharks: Good day to you sir!  
  
All: O.0  
  
Seto: AHHHHHH! TALKING KILLER SHARKS!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: Okaaay..um..next review!!!! From Head Of Kupo Corp:  
  
* Ok first I dare Amaya to give Bakura samma all the sharp and pointy stuf he wants, and let him out of the closet XD,Hrnrn Challenge Yugi to act like Malik for the rest of the chapter,rnrnI dare Kaiba to dress up like a cat and run around screaming 'UNCLEAN UNCLEAN!'rnrnAnd I dare Marik to go into a room filled with crickets so many you can't see the floor,* for ten seconds (that's all it takes for emotional scaring XD)rnrnBai for now!  
  
*  
  
Amaya: wow that was a long one! Okay so first..I have a dare? Wow!  
  
Yami Bakura: LET ME OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: okay! ::let's Yami Bakura out::  
  
Yami Bakura: MUWHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Amaya: ::slaps Yami Bakura:: shut up! Here! ::gives him a whole suitcase full of pointy weapons::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Holds all the weapons up in the air:: MUWAHAHAHHAH! ::runs out of the studio to terrorize the world::  
  
Amaya: ::blinks:: What did I just do?  
  
Yugi: you sent a psycho outside with a bunch of dangerous weapons  
  
Amaya: oh in that case! ::sits back down:: Okay YUGI!!!!!!!! You must act like Marik for the rest of the chapter!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: do I have to?  
  
Amaya: yes!!!! ::holds mallet dangerously::  
  
Marik: this should be fun!  
  
Yugi: ::jumps up and grabs Ryou's Millenium ring:: haha!  
  
Ryou: hey! Give that back Yugi! ::chases Yugi around::  
  
Amaya: YAY! GO RYOU! GET YUGI! MUWAHAHAH! ::looks around:: sorry...okay Kaiba! Dress up like a cat!  
  
Seto: no!  
  
Joey: Seto's afraid! Seto's afraid! Seto's afraid!  
  
Seto: The reason why I don't want to dress up like a cat is because I'm not some crazy animal like you Wheeler.  
  
Joey:....::punches Seto::  
  
Amaya: Okay you guys! Stop! Now Seto do your dare or I'll..send Yami Bakura on you! (Y. Bakura can be heard laughing like mad in the distance) and I'm sure you don't want that  
  
Seto:....okay ::puts cat costume on:: I feel so stupid! ::starts running around:: AHHHH!!!!!  
  
Amaya: no! your doing it wrong! You have to say UNCLEAN UNCLEAN!  
  
Seto: oh yeah, UNCLEAN UNCLEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEOW!!!!!! What?! Why did I MEOWWWWWWWWWWWW! ::starts licking himself:: MEOWWW?!  
  
Joey: ::laughing:: Seto you look so stupid hahhahahahah!  
  
Amaya: heheheh okay now Marik! You have to go into a room of crickets!  
  
Marik: okay! I'm not afraid of some stupid insects! ::enters room::  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::takes a breath:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::runs out of room::  
  
Amaya: wow! Only five minutes!  
  
Seto: how pathetic! MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Tristen: yeah, very sad  
  
Amaya: Okies! On with the next review! From Specs-88:  
  
* Um.I dare Joey to dress up in a doggie suit and jump around like a puppy.and lick Yami Bakura in the face!rn^_^*evilness*  
  
*  
  
Amaya: ::rubs hand together:: hehehehhe! This should be interesting!  
  
Joey: no! I'm no dog!  
  
Seto: Of course your not! Because your true form is a puppie! a weak crumpled, dumb Puppie! MEOWW  
  
Joey: ::face grows red:: ugh..I'm not going to.OOF! ::gets attacked by Amaya and put into the costume:: AHH! Get me outa this thing!  
  
Amaya: Sorry! No can do! Okay Joey go on!  
  
Joey: ::spotlight shines on him:: uh....::starts hopping around:: what the.WOOF! Huh? Why am I.WOOF! WOOF WOOF!  
  
Seto: ::laughing so hard he's crying:: meeeeooow! meowwwww  
  
Joey: stop! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: hey! You still need to give Yami Bakura a nice BIG SLOPPY KISS! ::snaps finger and Yami Bakura appears::  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: what?  
  
Y. Yugi: Joey has to lick you  
  
Y. Bakura: oh..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: okies! ::ties Y. Bakura to a chair:: go ahead Joey!  
  
Joey: no...I Won't....gah! ::runs toward Y. Bakura and starts licking him:: ugh.I feel sick ::falls off stage::  
  
Y. Bakura: ::faints in chair::  
  
Amaya: cool!!!! Okay um next dare! From Pyragirl123:  
  
* Pyra: ^_^A DARE SHOW!rnFlarona: Uh oh, aibou at it again.rnCrystal: What do you mean by that?rnPyra: YAMI BAKURA TOURTURE TIME!rnHinoko: oh that.rnrnYami Bakura: I dare you to wear a neon green monkey suit and dance around like one!(Pyra:My most favourite one!)  
  
*  
  
Amaya: OKAY YAMI BAKURA!  
  
Y. Bakura: ::still passed out in the chair::  
  
Amaya: BAKURA?!?! ::smacks him:: WAKE UP IDIOT!  
  
Y.Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: come on Yami! You have to wear a neon green monkey suit and dance!  
  
Y.Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: shut up!!!!!!!! ::snaps fingers and Y. Bakura is in a monkey suit::  
  
Y.Bakura: ::looks at himself::....AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ::hear music and starts dancing:: What the Hell!  
  
Amaya: ::slaps him:: watch your language!  
  
Y.Bakura: stop..the..MUSIC! ::starts panting::  
  
Amaya: no! ::pouts:: you can keep doing this until the episode ends!  
  
Y.Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: next dare is from Black Windy Angel:  
  
* Have Joey and Tea go out on a blind date! And make it utter Hell!rnrn  
  
*  
  
Amaya: okay! Joey and Tea!  
  
Joey: who's our date?  
  
Amaya: I can't tell you! ::blindfolds them::  
  
Tea: It better not be some sick person!  
  
Amaya: Well Black Windy Angel SAID to make in utter hell..  
  
Joey/Tea: ::gulps::  
  
Amaya: okay have fun! :snaps finger and they dissapear:: okay! Let's see how Joey is first! ::turns on TV::  
  
* Joey: ::takes off blindfold and finds out that he is at a cheese factory:: so where's my.oh no.::sees Ash from Pokemon walk up to him::  
  
Ash: ready?  
  
Joey: your.my.DATE???  
  
Ash: yep! ::Grabs Joey's hand and leads him into the cheese factory:: Wow! Cheese!  
  
Joey: yeah.cheese..ugh  
  
Ash: what's your favorite type of cheese?  
  
Joey: um.I don't know.all I know is I wanna get outa here!  
  
Ash: but we didn't go on the tour of the cheese yet! ::gives Joey a cheese hat:: hehehheh  
  
Joey: ::slaps forehead:: oh god get me outa here!!!!!  
  
Ash: come on! Let's go into the cheese love room!  
  
Joey: ::blinks:: the what? ::gets dragged away by Ash::  
  
Ash: don't be silly cheesy Joey!  
  
Joey: cheesy Joey? LOVE room? OKAY I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE...DOES SOMETHING VERY GROSS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*  
  
Amaya: Wow! Joey seems to be having fun! Heheh! ::snaps fingers and Joey comes back::  
  
Joey: thank you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: awww.it was getting good too.meowww  
  
Amaya: don't worry! We still have to watch Tea!  
  
*  
  
Tea: ::In a shocked silence for her date is Dobby the house elf::  
  
Dobby: hello sir, ready to go?  
  
Tea: well first I'm not a sir, Second where are we going?  
  
Dobby: to our date at that Dumpster!  
  
Tea: a DUMPSTER?  
  
Dobby: yes of course, sir! That's where Amaya said it was sir!  
  
Tea: oh god...Okay look..I don't know you and..don't even know what the heck you are...I like someone else okay?  
  
Dobby: ::ignores:: come on sir! Let's go to our beautiful date!  
  
Tea: beautiful? We're going to a Dumpster!  
  
Dobby: I know sir! I'm excited too!!!!!! ::Drags Tea to the Dumpster::  
  
Tea: EWWWWWWWWW! Dumpsters are gross!  
  
Dobby: no sir! They are perfect! They set the mood for love sir!  
  
Tea: uh...no  
  
Dobby: yes yes! ::Pushes Tea into the Dumpster::  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHH! Enough!  
  
Dobby: no sir! We've just started! This is the fun part!  
  
Tea: ...fun? uh no thanks! AMAYA!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!  
  
*  
  
Amaya: well..Tea's had fun too! ::snaps finger and Tea appears as well::  
  
Tea: ::tries to strangle Amaya:: WHAT..WERE..YOU.THINKING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: sorry! I'm sorry don't hurt me! ::hides behind Yami Yugi:: last review from Ice-dragon1018:  
  
* The dares! I'm gonna have soo much fun reading this story! MUWAHAHAH.rnrnTorture,uh dare Joey and Yami to do something BAD!!^_^rnrnMake Joey go on a blind date with me but get Yami to interrupt and the rest is up to you! INSANE MADNESS!rnrnLOL.it's just and idea, and if you choose not to use it I completely understand.in my opinion, it's not a very good dare, but watcha gonna do?  
  
*  
  
Amaya: nonsense! All Dare are good! Okay Joey and yami...uh which Yami?  
  
Y.Bakura/Y.Yugi: ::point at each other::  
  
Amaya: um..okay well we'll just use Yami Bakura then!  
  
Y.Yugi: yes!  
  
Amaya: okay! Y.Bakura and Joey has to do something bad!  
  
Y.Bakura: ::holds up his weapons::  
  
Amaya: no killing!  
  
Joey: okay! ::gets ten cans of sillystring and starts spraying it all over everyone:: HAHAHAAHH!  
  
Y.Bakura: ::throws water ballons:: MUWAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Amaya: okay you can stop!!!!!!!  
  
Joey/Y.Bakura: ::ignores::  
  
Amaya: oh yeah? ::hits them with a mallet:: that'll teach you! Mph!  
  
Joey/Y.Bakura: ::swirly eyes::  
  
Amaya: okay Joey! You have to go on another blind date!  
  
Joey: noo! Not another! If I see one more guy who wants to have a relationship with me I'm gonna-  
  
Amaya: no! it's a girl named Julia!  
  
Joey: really? Well in that case! ::grabs a red rose from a rosebush:: I accept!  
  
Amaya: YAY! ::snaps fingers and Julia appears:: here you go Julia!  
  
Joey: ready to go? ::hand her a rose::  
  
Julia: yep! But where are we going to go? ::walks out with Joey::  
  
Joey: how about a nice long dinner under the stars?  
  
Julia: sure!  
  
Audience: ::cheers::  
  
Amaya: ohohohohoohohoho! Wow! Those two really hit it off!  
  
Seto: Who would think that Wheeler would get a girl! MEOWWWWWWWWW  
  
Amaya: hey! I don't see you walking out of here with a date!  
  
Seto: nither are you! MEOOOOOOWWWW  
  
Amaya: yes I am! ::grabs Ryou:: okay! Well see you next time on The DARE Show!  
  
Audience: ::cheers and screams::  
  
Amaya: okay..um.guys anything you wanna say?  
  
Y.Yugi: bye! Believe in the heart of the cards! ::cute smirk::  
  
Y.Bakura: YOU WILL ALL SUFFER! ::runs around again with weapons::  
  
Yugi: see ya! MUWAHAHAHAHH!  
  
Ryou: bye! And please go easy on us! (Amaya: expeshally Ryou!)  
  
Tristen: yay! No one gave me a dare! Hehehhe  
  
Tea: DON'T YOU MAKE ME GO ON A DATE WITH A FREAKY ELF EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: bye ::kisses::  
  
Marik: ::being attacked by crickets:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: hope you don't come back! MEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW and give me some clothes!!!!!  
  
Amaya: byes! ::still clinging on Ryou:: hope to hear from you! ^_^X  
  
~*~**~*~*************~*~**~*~**~***********~*~*~**~*~************** 


	3. Episode 3 A very disturbing Episode

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh! In fact I don't own anything! NOT EVEN RYOU!!!! ::sobs::  
  
Author's note: Sorry I didn't put EVERYONE'S up. I didn't really have time and I really wanted the episode up. So I tried to fit in some of the one's that I forgot to put in! So, I'm very sorry to those who didn't get their Dares up! Also, I read a pretty good fic the other day. It was called Millennium Switch. It's pretty cool, check it out sometime! So let's get on with the show! WARNING: this chapter may contain a lot of yelling! ::Ryou walks in::  
  
What?! What are you doing here? Ryou: uh, I got lost.. Oh well! We were just about to watch the show! Ryou: okay! ::sits down:: Okay! Here it is! ~*~*~**~*~  
  
Amaya: Hello! Welcome to The DARE Show! Which is going into episode 3!!!!  
  
Audience: ::cheers::  
  
Amaya: Well we have some good dares today so lets get on with it!  
  
Tea: I'd rather not  
  
Amaya: too bad! Okay our first dare is from our old friend PyroGirl123:  
  
*  
  
Pyra: I dare Y. Bakura to wear a white dress and make-ups for three chapters!  
  
*  
  
Audience: ::laughs::  
  
Amaya: hmmm okay we can arrange that!  
  
Y. Bakura: WHAT?! ::holds up weapons threateningly::  
  
Amaya: You still have those?!?! Hmph well I can't do anything about it.it was a dare.oh well Hey Mai?  
  
Mai: yes?  
  
Amaya: Can you please fix Y. Bakura up?  
  
Mai: Love to! ::grabs Y.Bakura and drags him backstage::  
  
Yami B: You will all DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: alright! He should look all pwetty when he's done! ^^ thanks PyroGirl123! Alright here's the next one from King Shnoogums..Joke():  
  
* KS: HOW COME I DON'T GET A DATE WITH RYOU?!?!?!?! CAN THAT BE MY DARE? PLEASE?(YES I AM A GIRL EVEN IF I CALL MYSELF KING SHNOOGUMS.."..) AND CAN U HOOK MY YAMI UP WITH SOMEONE, JUST TO GET RID OF HER, SHE'S ANNOYING.AS A DARE.EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA!RNRN YAMI-KS: HOW ABOUT.YAMI BAKURA! YES, THAT'S IT, YAMI BAKURA! AND HE'S BETTER WANT TO GO WITH ME CUZ I'M PRETTY GOOD AT FIGHTING MYSELF!RNRN KS:SHE'S NOT KIDDING!  
  
*  
  
Amaya: wow! Another long one! Okay um okay so Ryou has to go on a date with her!  
  
Ryou: I do?  
  
Amaya: yes, yes you do! Even though I love you!  
  
Ryou: um I.well-  
  
Amaya: okay! King Shnoogums you can go out with him! You can go on a date when the show's over k? Okay so her Yami wants to go out with...YAMI BAKURA?????!  
  
All: ::laugh nervously::  
  
Amaya: ::to KS's Yami:: um your date is getting a very.Uh INTERESTING make- over.heheheh and well-  
  
Y. Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS HIDIOUS THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs around in circles while waving his arms around::  
  
Amaya: uh oh  
  
Y.Bakura: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: Ah chill Yami! Beside you have a dare to do!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOO!!!!!!! NO MORE!!!!! YOU WILL DIEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: it's easy! All you have to do is go on a date with the reviewer's Yami! Though I don't know why someone would go out with a psycho like you...  
  
Y.Bakura: That's it?  
  
Amaya: pretty much  
  
Y.Bakura: okay!  
  
Amaya: Okay! You can go with her at the end of the show! Okay so there ya go King Shnoogums! You've got Ryou k? ::Holds head in shame::  
  
Ryou: see you soon  
  
Amaya: ::sobs:: okay next review before I drown the whole studio..from Umi- Ocean-Crystal:  
  
*  
  
Heh he I Dare: TRISTAN. To dress up in sexy lasurae ( Female sexy Pj's if you get me drift) and run around screaming "I love Seto Kaiba." And I dare Seto to give Tristan a French kiss.rnrnLike my friend Black_Windy_Angel I am very disturbed. Thank you  
  
*  
  
Seto: There is no way I'm going to do that after striping!  
  
Amaya: ::pouts:: come on Chicken head!! (Got that from Rurouni Kenshin! Heheh Sano ^^.)  
  
Tristan: I'm not doing it either!  
  
Amaya: yes, you are!!!!!!!! ::hands Tristan sexy Lasurae:: Here you go!  
  
Tristan: I'm not going to do this!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya: Y.Bakura?  
  
Y.Bakura: Yes?  
  
Amaya: ATTACK TRISTAN!  
  
3 minutes later  
  
Tristan: ::comes out:: oh this is so stupid! What kind of idiot would wear this?  
  
All: you  
  
Tristan: ::blush:: um..can I take it off now?  
  
Amaya: You forgot to say-  
  
Tristan: OH NO! I didn't mind wearing the dress.well..okay I DO mind..but this is going too far!  
  
Y.Bakura: DO YOUR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Threatens to attack him::  
  
Tristan: alright, alright! ::takes a deep breath and starts running around:: I LOVE SETO KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs to the bathroom and washes mouth out with soap::  
  
Seto: ::snickers::  
  
Amaya: We have a bathroom???? 0.O;;; hmmm.Okay Seto your turn!  
  
Seto: What!?! No way am I going to kiss that overgrown washing machine!  
  
Joey: Hey Seto! ::laughs stupidly:: pucker up! Hehehehhe!  
  
Seto: ::Jumps at Joey and beats him up::  
  
Amaya: Break it up! If there is any violence on this show, it will be by me, the reviewers, or Y. Bakura!  
  
Y.Bakura: ::laughs evilly::  
  
Amaya: ::grabs Tristan and shoved him to Seto:: now, Kaiba! KISS HIM ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Tristan: never!!!! The day I kiss Kaiba is the day I die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Well today's that day then!  
  
Amaya: No Bakura! save it for later! We need them. Okay, Tristan and Kaiba just get it over with! The show's going to be over by time you get done with this...  
  
Kaiba: good! ::folds arms:: I'm not kissing that low life!  
  
Y. Bakura: ::attacks Seto::  
  
Kaiba: Okay! I'll do it! Ugh ::leans over to kiss Tristan::  
  
Tristan: ::backs away until he falls off his chair:: Ow  
  
Seto: ::kisses Tristan and dies::  
  
Yami Y: Is he really dead?  
  
Amaya: No, I just wanted to describe how Seto felt! Okay next review! From: Malickette:  
  
*  
  
Hehe what a wonderful idea funrnokakidokie on with the reviewrnrnJoey shouls be dared not to eat food for a whole weekrnrnTristan should be dared to go on a date with TearnrnAnd I'm out of ideas for now.rnbut I got a really good idea u can star mea in your show wink*wink**wink**nudge**nudge*  
  
*  
  
Amaya: Okay! Joey! You can't eat anything for a week!  
  
Joey: No more doughnuts?!  
  
Amaya: exactly!  
  
Joey: ::pouts::  
  
Yugi: What if he dies????  
  
Amaya: um.I don't know. The only way he CAN eat is if someone dared him to...Like that's going to happen!  
  
Joey: ::Whimper::  
  
Amaya: Okay now Tristan and Tea have to go on a date  
  
Tritan: why?  
  
Tea: we don't want to! I mean we're just friends!  
  
Tristan: It's okay! At least this dare isn't like the others you had to do! Come on Seren-uh I mean Tea! I said Tea! Not Serenity! Why would I say Serenity when when I m-meant to say Tea! Heheheh. Sorry s-Tea! Heheh.  
  
Amaya: Ohohohohohohooho! Tristan has the hot's for Serenity!  
  
Tea: TRISTAN!!!!??? I'M NOT SERENITY!  
  
Tristan: Sorry! I mean I didn't mean to Sere-uh I mean..I mean uh I mean...uh.  
  
Amaya: ::shoves them out the door:: Just go on your date already! We'll check on you later. Okay next review! From ACMERian:  
  
*  
  
I want Joey to meet the cast of Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego and duel them!rnrnP.S make him bring Mai and drive the car in the series.  
  
*  
  
Amaya: Hmmm okay! Joey..hey what's wrong?  
  
Joey: I'm hungry  
  
Amaya: Well it's only a week Joey! Besides It's a dare and I can't do anything about it! Now then you have to duel with the cast of Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego.  
  
Joey: A duel! All right!!!!!!!!! Yay! ::runs around like a happy puppy:: ^_____________^  
  
Amaya: ::snaps fingers and the cast appears:: hi!  
  
Greg: huh? What's this place?????  
  
Amaya: This is The DARE Show!!!!!!!!  
  
Greg: Okay..  
  
Scott: How did we get here?  
  
Amaya: By the power of Authoressness!  
  
Jeff: ....  
  
Amaya: so.well anyway you have to duel Joey!  
  
Greg: duel????  
  
Amaya: yeah duel monsters!  
  
Greg: um how do you play????  
  
Amaya: uh this could take awhile. Hold one minute  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Amaya: Okay? You guys understand?  
  
All: ::nod::  
  
Amaya: Okay! Go ahead Joey!  
  
Joey: YAY!!!! ^_____________^ ::jumps into the dueling arena thingy:: You guys are gonna lose! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Amaya: While they are doing that let's see how Tristan and Tea are doing, shall we? ::turns TV on::  
  
~Tea and Tristan's date~  
  
Tristan: Look! I'm sorry s-Tea! I mean I didn't mean to call you Serenity.It kind of slipped out.  
  
Tea: ::sarcastically:: Sure it did! And Joey's a dog in disguise!  
  
Tristan: ::blinks:: really?  
  
Tea: UGH! I knew this date wouldn't work out!  
  
Tristan: come on Tea! We might as well get along! ::smiles handsomely::  
  
Tea: You?! Handsome? Ha!  
  
Tristan: you only say that because you like Yami Yugi!  
  
Tea: ::blush:: well you like Serenity!  
  
Tristan: Then if we like different people then why are we dating?! Huh?!  
  
Tea: because it was a dare you idiot!  
  
Tristan: I'm not an Idiot!  
  
Tea: Okay then you're a moron  
  
Tristan: I'm not that either!  
  
Tea: Okay how about an IDIOTDIC MORON THEN!  
  
Tristan: UGH! I don't even know why were on this date!  
  
Tea: IT WAS A DARE, TRISTAN!!! A DARE! D-A-R-E! Dare! Can't you remember anything!  
  
~~Screen goes black~  
  
Amaya:..what happened? ::checks TV::  
  
Yami Yugi: I think they destroyed the camera  
  
Amaya: Hey! That was expensive! Wait till I get my hands on them..errrr.::shouts to no one:: Money doesn't grow on tree's ya know!....Oh! the duel! Let's see how it's going!  
  
Joey: come on! Pick a card already! Geez  
  
Jeff: Wow these cards are cool!  
  
Joey: ::slaps hand on forehead:: ugh..Will you hurry up you zombie!  
  
Greg: Yeah Jeff! Were supposed to be playing Duel Bouncers!  
  
Joey: MONSTERS!  
  
Scott: MONSTERS?! WHERE?!  
  
Joey:......  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Joey: ::runs after them with a huge mallet:: THERE ARE NO REAL MONSTERS YOU IDIOTS! (Sorry Carmen sandiego fans!)  
  
Greg: ::runs away:: So there's no bouncing involved? (To some people that sentence doesn't sound right, so I apologize)  
  
Joey: UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya:..Um okay! We'd better get on to the next dare! Here it is from Black Windy Angel:  
  
*  
  
First off, I mean't for Joey and Tea to go together, But this time I have something even more daibolical, (laughs evilly) I dare.Seto.and Joey (Long silence, laughs evilly) to go to the movies together and then go for a moonlight walk and fall deeply in love with each other. And I'm not askin, I'm telling!rnrnYou Can diss me all you want, but I, Black Windy Angel (And maybe Amaya) will always get the last laugh! MHWAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
*  
  
Amaya: Sorry about the confusion there black Windy Angel! Joey can you stop that and come here for a minute?  
  
Joey: ::stops chasing the cast of WICS:: WHAT?!  
  
Amaya: ::laughs:: your going to the movies...heheheheheh  
  
Joey: Alright! Cool! When!  
  
Amaya: right now! Heheh  
  
Joey: Coool! ::thinks:: hey what's the catch?  
  
Amaya: um no catch...except you have to go with Seto.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!!!!  
  
Seto: ::eyes widen:: OH NO  
  
Amaya: and then go for a moonlight walk and fall in love with each other  
  
Joey: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY NIGHTMARE IS COMING TRUE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: MY EYES! THEY BURN!  
  
Amaya: GOOD!!!!!! So you and Seto have a good time! Heheheh! ::snaps finger:: okay so they're at the movies now! Let's watch the magic begin! ::turns TV on::  
  
~~Seto and Joey's date~~  
  
Seto: UGH! This is so stupid!  
  
Joey: I know, we're two GUYS going on a date together!  
  
Seto: ::orders A bag popcorn::  
  
Joey: Why did you only get one?  
  
Seto: For me  
  
Joey: what about me?  
  
Seto: what ABOUT you?  
  
Joey: ::jumps on Seto and fights for the popcorn::  
  
The guy who gave them the Popcorn: Hey! If you guy's are going to mess around like that, then I suggest that you'd get a ROOM!  
  
Joey/Seto: ::blush like mad and walk to their movie::  
  
Seto: good job Wheeler! Now the guy thinks I'm gay!  
  
Joey: Oh Seto, but you ARE gay! ::gets punched by Seto and they are fighting again::  
  
Guy with the popcorn again: HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET-A-ROOM!  
  
Joey/Seto: ::run into the theater::  
  
Seto: You did it again!  
  
Joey: NO I didn't! :: sits 10 seats away from Seto:: I'm sitting over here!  
  
Seto: Fine! I'm glad!  
  
Joey: ::gets magically pulled over to the seat next to Seto:: WHAT THE?! AW....AMAYA!!!! I don't WANT TO SIT WITH HIM!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Just shut up and watch the movie. It's no party that I have to sit with you either!  
  
Joey: No you shut up!  
  
Seto: I'm not the one yelling!  
  
Joey: Yes you are! Your yelling right now!  
  
Seto: I'M NOT-::gets hushed by the people in the theater::  
  
3 hours later..  
  
Joey: finally! I thought it would never end!  
  
Seto: yeah...And that popcorn guy really got on my nerves!  
  
Joey: I know, you knocked him out when we walked out  
  
Seto: well he said I was gay!  
  
Joey: cause you are gay!  
  
Seto: don't start this again!  
  
Joey: Hey, I can start it again if I want to start it again! ::starts fighting with Seto::  
  
Popcorn guy appears out of nowhere: People! Please I beg you! Get a room!!!!!!! ::gets beat up by Seto and Joey::  
  
Seto: okay then..now we have to...go on a moonlight walk and fall in love with each other.Ew ::twitches::  
  
Joey: That's just not right  
  
Seto: yeah I know...Well we'd better start on our stupid walk, as much as I hate to admit it.  
  
Joey: ::pretend to throw up:: ugh this is the last time I'm doing a dare like this! ::suddenly he gets a strong desire to kiss Seto:: (heheh my powers of Authoressness kick in)  
  
Seto: ::gets a desire to kiss Joey::  
  
Joey/Seto: ::kiss romantically::  
  
People who are walking by: ::stare blankly::  
  
Joey/Seto: ::walk around the park while holding hands:: I love you!  
  
Seto: This is the greatest night of my life Joey! And.you look so.sexy tonight  
  
Joey: Thanks Seto..you look good too!!! ::starts kissing him::  
  
Seto/Joey: ::start doing unpleasant things::  
  
~~TV turns off~~  
  
Audience: AWWW! ::pouts::  
  
Amaya: Sorry! But hey, I have to keep this fic clean! And they were getting..ugh well TOO into it..  
  
Ryou: that really was...disturbing...  
  
Amaya: I know! Thanks Black Windy Angel! ::snaps finger and Joey and Seto appear..still kissing:: Okay stop!!!! ::the spell vanishes::  
  
Joey/Seto: ::open their eyes and die from the sight they see::  
  
Yami Y: ::looks at Amaya::  
  
Amaya:: NO! they didn't die! Okay so that's it for today's show! Please R/R with more dares! I don't want anyone leaving without reviewing! Sorry again to those who didn't get their dares up! I kind of lost some of them..in other words not all the dares got to me. So if you can, people who didn't get theirs up, send them AGAIN.  
  
Yami B: Hey what about my date?!?!  
  
Amaya: huh? Oh yeah! ::KS and her Yami appear::  
  
KS: Hi Ryou! ::hugs him:: Hi Amaya!  
  
Ryou: hi!  
  
Amaya: Okay! Here ya go! A nice little date with Ryou.::sobs:: Oh and your yami has a date with Yami Bakura...though I don't see why you'd want to...  
  
Yami Bakura: heheheh! I'M VERY LOVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::hugs Yami KS::  
  
Audience: BOOO!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: LOVE MEE!!!! ::shows everyone his weapons::  
  
Audience: ::think:: yay!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI B. IS THE BEST!!!!!  
  
Amaya: ::grabs his weapons:: you can't bring these on your date! I'll give them back later! Oh, forgot about Tea and Tristan! ::they appear:: so about my camera-  
  
Tea: I'm NOT talking to Tristan or you! ::points to Amaya and walks out of the studio::  
  
Amaya: what's with her?  
  
Tristan: ::shrugs::  
  
Amaya: Okay! See you later on The DARE Show! ^ ^;;; please R/R with dares! 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello reviewers. My computer has been having 'Problems.' I don't know how long it will be until we can fix it. And yet again, I lost all the dares that were sent. So I'll have the next chap. Up in a couple of days if I can find the dares and get the computer working. If I can't fix the computer then I might have to take the fic down and try to start it again, I can't run a Dare show if I don't get the e-mails right? Well I hope this fic will be here to stay! Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Amaya 


End file.
